


leather

by ssobbangbin



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Choi Yeonjun, Cock Warming, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Leather Kink, M/M, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking, Top Choi Beomgyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:20:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24523003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssobbangbin/pseuds/ssobbangbin
Summary: in which yeonjun is wants to get dicked down by beomgyu and asks help from soobin.orbeomgyu likes fucking yeonjun in skin-tight leather
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu & Choi Yeonjun
Kudos: 54





	leather

**Author's Note:**

> hope you guys enjoy, and this is my first time writing smut so don't judge.

* * *

"ugh! what do I do? it's been so long since we last did it!" yeonjun whined as he placed his hand on his face due to frustration

"i don't know, okey?! just tell him you wanna get ducked down I guess" soobin shrugged

"no! that is absolutely humiliating!"

"like you're not interested in that kind of shit" soobin rolled his eyes

"you're not helping!" yeonjun exclaimed as his face turned a deep shade of red

"fine! what is beomgyu even interested in? ya'know, kinks and stuff?" soobin asked

\--------------

"yah, soobin-ah! are you sure this is going to work?" yeonjun asked while looking at himself in the mirror. 

he wore a faux leather tube top with chains attached from the bottom connected to a belt like strap across his slim waist and a really short flowy leather skirt. 

_"it'll_ _work_ _, trust me! besides, you're the one who asked for my help."_ soobin answered through the phone 

while yeonjun was trying to ease his nervousness by talking with soobin, he heard the front door of his and beomgyu's shared apartment open. 

"beomgyu's home I gotta go!" 

_"good luck hyung!"_

yeonjun quickly ended the call and went to place his phone inside his drawer and sat down on his and beomgyu's bed, nervously fiddling on the end of his skirt 

"yeonjun? baby? where are you?" beomgyu said out loud when he didn't saw yeonjun on the couch in their living room as usual

beomgyu went to the kitchen and seeing that yeonjun wasn't there as well he thought that yeonjun must definitely be in their room

beomgyu opened the door expecting that yeonjun may just be laying down playing with his phone but the sight he saw was much better 

"what's all this for, baby?" beomgyu questioned as he sat down beside yeonjun lightly groping his thigh 

"i-i wanted you to fuck me..." yeonjun responded barely audible 

beomgyu raised his brows in amusement. 

he quickly leaned in to capture yeonjun's lips in a heated kiss, groaning as he distinguished the faint taste of cherry when he bit on yeonjun's lower lip which caused the other to let out a squeak 

beomgyu moved the hand he had on yeonjun's thigh to his butt, groping yeonjun's plush thick ass. yeonjun moaned and beomgyu took this as the opportunity to slide in his tounge inside yeonjun's mouth. 

beomgyu pulled away which made yeonjun whine

"don't worry babe, you'll get more. well, that is if you could satisfy me." beomgyu said with a dark mischievous glint in his eyes

yeonjun exactly knew what his boyfriend meant by that and immediately went to kneel down infront of beomgyu with his legs spread apart. yeonjun hastily unzipped beomgyu's pants and removed both beomgyu's pants and boxers at the same time.

yeonjun took beomgyu's semi-hard dick in his hands lightly pressing his thumb down on the slit of beomgyu's dick, smearing his precum which made beomgyu hiss

yeonjun pumped beomgyu's dick a few more times before fully placing beomgyu's dick in his mouth in one go

"fuck, you're such a cockslut baby. you take my dick so well."

beomgyu grabbed a handful of yeonjun's blonde hair and made yeonjun take more of his cock in his mouth, tears brimming yeonjun's eyes and spit dripping from the side of his mouth

beomgyu kept his harsh grip on yeonjun's hair to make him stay still as he moved his hips forward, the feeling of having yeonjun's throat constricting against the tip of his cock made him feel like he was heaven.

when beomgyu felt that he was about to cum, he thrusted into yeonjun's mouth harsher releasing thick ropes of cum which caught yeonjun off-guard but nonetheless made sure to swallow and made sure to not even waste a single drop.

"you're such a cumslut, baby. my good little cumslut." beomgyu praised as he pecked yeonjun's swollen red lips

"get on all fours for me baby. keep your ass up as high as you can. " said beomgyu.

yeonjun stood up from the floor and did as he was told.

"no underwear? were you really that desperate?" beomgyu tsked

yeonjun only mewled and lightly wiggled his ass.

beomgyu slapped yeonjun's ass hard 

"i expect you to answer when i ask a question, princess."

"mhm, fuck, yes! im desperate! im desperate for daddy's cock!"

"such an good princess."

"daddy, spank me again. please~" yeonjun whimpered

beomgyu complied and spanked yeonjun over and over again which made the bottom let out tears of both plain and pleasure that he absolutely loved and leaving deep red handprints that would surely bruise

feeling satisfied with the marks beomgyu left, he stopped and placed light, feather-like kisses on yeonjun's ass

"feels good baby?" asked beomgyu

"yes daddy. now please fuck me, please!~" yeonjun begged

"patience baby, I still have to prep you."

beomgyu placed 2 of his fingers on yeonjun's lips. yeonjun quickly opened his mouth and started sucking and slurping on beomgyu's fingers. beomgyu bit back a groan because of how needy and slutty yeonjun was acting.

thinking that his fingers were coated enough, he slipped his fingers out of yeonjun's mouth. he traced the older's rim with one finger slightly teasing him

"daddy, no! please! yeonjun whined

how could beomgyu say no to that? yeonjun's pretty doe eyes, pink pouty lips, and tear stained cheeks that were adorned with a dark red blush? beomgyu was smitten. 

he immidiately inserted on finger, moving it in and out but yeonjun still didn't feel satisfied 

"daddy, add more~" 

beomgyu added another finger, stretching yeonjun's tight rim 

yeonjun let out soft moans as beomgyu kept fingering him open 

deeming that yeonjun was prepped enough he pulled his fingers out, sucking on the juices from yeonjun's ass on his fingers while looking at yeonjun straight in the eyes 

"fuck, your so hot daddy~" yeonjun mewled 

"only for you princess." beomgyu smirked 

beomgyu moved yeonjun's skirt up, wanting to fuck his baby while he had his faux leather clothes on, and then aligned his thick, throbbing member on the entrance of yeonjun's, slowly inching his way not wanting to hurt his baby 

yeonjun on the other hand loved the slight burn as beomgyu entered him, he felt so fucking full already and beomgyu wasn't even fully in yet. 

"deeper daddy!" 

beomgyu slammed into yeonjun harshly as yeonjun said those words. he was planning on making the bottom get used to his thick girth first before actually pounding into him but with all the begging he decided to cut to chase and go on full rough and hard. 

"you asked for it, slut." beomgyu growled as he gripped on yeonjun's slim waist harshly, nails digging into his smooth and pale skin as he rammed into the older having no mercy on him whatsoever 

"nggh!" yeonjun moaned as he buried his face into the pillows underneath him 

beomgyu frowned at yeonjun's actions and grabbed him by his hair, whispering in his ear 

"i want you to moan out load a bitch in heat, understand?" 

yeonjun felt shivers up his spine when beomgyu spoke with his deep voice. 

beomgyu placed harsh kisses on yeonjun's collarbones, neck, and jaw leaving hickeys that will definitely be hard to cover. 

he wanted to mark yeonjun for everyone to see and for everyone that his hyung was his and his only. 

yeonjun let out a really loud moan as beomgyu hit a specific bundle of nerves which made yeonjun see stars 

"found it." beomgyu simpered as he kept pounding into the same exact spot that had yeonjun crying out in pure pleasure. 

"daddy, im cumming!" 

"you can only cum when i say so." beomgyu snarled as he kept thrusting into yeonjun's warm, tight heat. watching at how yeonjun's greedy hole took in his dick balls deep. after a couple of minutes beomgyu was starting to feel his 2nd release come 

"f-fuck, im gonna cum baby. gonna fill you up so good." beomgyu growled as his thrust became more unrhythmic 

"cum with me baby."

a few more thrusts later he was releasing his knot deep inside yeonjun which made the bottom's eyes roll to back of head as he let out one last loud moan when he released as well which pleased beomgyu 

" i feel s-so full" yeonjun whimpered

"we have to clean you up, princess." beomgyu said as he nibbled on yeonjun's collarbones which was littered with hickeys 

"too tired..." yeonjun yawned 

beomgyu was going to pull out but before he could even start moving yeonjun spoke 

"no~ don't pull out. wanna cockwarm you~" yeonjun refused drowsily 

"if that's what you want princess." beomgyu smiled softly at the older 

he tried to lift yeonjun lightly to the other side of the bed which wasn't covered in cum and then hugged him from behind with yeonjun's back facing him. 

"Goodnight jjunie~" beomgyu mumbled against yeonjun's neck 

"g'night~" yeonjun said sleepily 

and they both went of to dream land. the end. 

**Author's Note:**

> this is to make up for being so inactive on twt! 'm sorry! and i was inspired by the teaser of puma so here y'all go! the mv' s gonna drop any minute now, im so nervous!


End file.
